rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kido Corps
The Kido Corps (formerly known as Section 13) is a Kido-based faction that resides in the Seireitei Overview The Kido Corps is a group of shinigami who have above average talents in the Demon Arts and are specialists presiding over spiritual law. The group was founded by Aiku of the Buruhanta Clan as he felt that the shinigami would need to have a group of like minded and particularly skilled Kido Practitioners at it's disposal. That way, the group can not only excel in these talents and use them to stop the Seireitei's enemies but to help others have a better understanding of the Demon Arts as well as creating new spells and archives of valuable research. They're always willing to accept new members and value a warm, comfortable atmosphere among the group. But like their Captain, Efficiency through Demon Arts is their main focus. Notable Members * Aiku Buruhanta - Captain and Instructor *Hotaru Tachibana - Vice Captain and Head of Kido research, Instructor *Aniko Arai - 3rd Rank and Head of Administrations *Marju Raiki - 4th Rank *A number of NPCs sharing various roles Kido Corp Members all have the insignia stitched on the left pectoral part of their shihakushos, they also wear cloaks over their shihakushos when they are out on missions or on active duty in the Soul Society. All Kido Corps shinigami wear this minus Aiku, the Captain. He wears a blue coat over his shihakusho and has a large black band around his upper right arm that has the Kido Corp insignia on it that shows his rank as Captain (like the German solidiers that wore the red band with the Nazi insignia on it). Roles For now, the Kido Corps main focus is increasing their own skills in the Demon Arts and finding others to join their ranks. Not only that but they are also researching Kido and the secrets behind it all at their own discretion so that in the future they can develop new ones and improve ones that have already been made. The Kido Corps also occasionally hold classes that are for the purpose of helping other shinigami with their Kido usage and training with shinigami that wish to join them. They are also given authority of the Senkaimon and they handle a variety of situations within the Seireitei that only their expertise can deal with. They have their standards but are rather light with them, though they expect their less experienced member to soon better their skills as fast as they can. Their main focus is Efficiency and they have to keep up their image, the Captain runs a tight ship. History The Kido Corps originally started off as a group called "Section 13", "Section" being a placeholder name and the "13" because they only had 13 members at the time. Aiku started the group as he felt that there needed to be a sect of Kido Specialists in the shinigami that would be able to handle certain tasks that typical shinigami couldn't, mainly because of lack of affinity with the Demon Arts. When the group first started out, Hotaru and Aniko were one of the very first people to join him in his cause, they two of them with their own reasons and goals (Aniko's being malicious >_>). From then on the small group had worked tirelessly together to make a name for themselves be expanded upon Interaction Cliff Notes *By now, the Kido Corps are mostly known throughout the Soul Society. Both of the names of their Captain and Lieutenant should be at least vaguely familiar with other shinigami Out of Character Notes If you wish to use the Kido Corps in your own OC's development and story, please PM /u/xBleachKill3rx on Reddit or message KingMarth7 on Skype Trivia *Their symbol is from Fire Emblem: Awakening Category:Seireitei Category:Location